


My dear and beautiful Eren

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cuffs, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), well the sweet kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing heavily in anticipation, Levi lined himself up with Eren, who relaxed his muscles and spread his legs as a silent invitation. </p><p>“Ready, love?”</p><p>“Yeah”, Eren nodded, breathless; yet smiling slightly at his selflessly caring lover.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Or: ... ... okay let's face it, it's just porn; the sweet and loving kind, but porn nonetheless.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	My dear and beautiful Eren

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled hard with the summary xD Anyways, I wish you all a great second advent and a happy Saint Nicholas Day ;D I'm probably not going to post more than two explicit one-shots in the ereri advent calendar, just saying.

Eren sobbed beautifully as Levi was once again _so close_ to that spot inside him that sent sparks through his body and let him arch his back without further ado. He mewled in protest and tried to rut his hips down so his boyfriend’s fingers would finally touch his prostate, but instead of giving in to his desires Levi retreated his digits, leaving Eren gaping open and painfully turned on.

“What do we say, Eren? To be a good boy?”, came Levi’s low purr from above him, making his already throbbing cock twitch at his words, almost as good as if Levi had touched him for real.

“ _Please_ , Levi!” 

“Please, what? What should I do, my dear and beautiful Eren?”, he murmured, voice soft like his movements as he teasingly stroked tan thighs. 

“Please shove your fat cock inside me, I want it, I **need** it, pleease!” Eren spread his legs a bit more, unable to do anything else since his hands were chained to the headboard and his teary eyes were hidden behind a simple yet effective blindfold. He felt the mattress dip under his boyfriend’s weight, his anticipation nearly driving him crazy. 

However, Levi couldn’t help but enjoy the view Eren gave him, watching with a hungry, aroused look in his eyes as pre-cum dribbled down the boy’s shaft, joining the white strands on his belly from the orgasms before. His hole was twitching every now and then, awaiting Levi’s cock inside so Eren could be a good boy and please him.

“You’re beautiful. So pretty sprawled out like this…” The raven leaned forwards and gave Eren’s erection a gentle kiss, not failing to make his boyfriend gasp at the unexpected movement. He felt him shiver under his fingers and pressing his hips back into the white sheets so he wouldn’t buck up in the raven’s mouth, which embraced his tip now with a hotness and warmth Eren couldn’t imagine if he weren’t in that exact situation in this moment. The pressure on his cock was so immense and he was still so sensitive and drained because of the orgasms he had before, therefore it was such a relief as felt the familiar tingle of his climax approaching.

But Levi retreated only a moment later as if he had noticed, letting the climax disappear as slowly as it had come nearer.

“My gorgeous Eren. You’re so charming, you know that?” Levi smiled lovingly as Eren mewled once again during the praise and caught his open mouth in a sweet, long kiss before leaning his forehead against the boy’s one, having each other’s breath against their wet and kiss-swollen lips. 

Levi wished he could look into the beautiful eyes of his lover. Maybe later. “And you’re a good boy, right, Eren?” A desperate nod, followed by a chuckle of Levi. “Then you’re gonna bear it. You’re not allowed to finish till I’m fully inside you, understood?”

Another groan, full of blank despair and impatience, which grew even louder as the raven began to kiss and mouth at his jaw, slowly wandering lower. And Eren was just _so close_ , but the need to obey, to please his lover, was even greater.

“Use your words, love”, Levi purred before he continued to stud Eren’s throat and collar bones with kisses.

“Mmh, I-I understood.”

“Good boy”, the raven praised him. He sat up and reached for the lube lying on the sheets ready for him to use. Eren felt his erection throb once more as he heard Levi groan while he slicked himself up.

Breathing heavily in anticipation, Levi lined himself up with the twitching hole of Eren, who relaxed his muscles and spread his legs as a silent invitation. 

“Ready, love?”

“Yeah”, Eren nodded, breathless; yet smiling slightly at his selflessly caring lover.

Slowly, almost as if he wanted to tease his boyfriend, Levi pressed his cock into the tight heat, at first only the tip which was wet with pre-cum followed by his wide shaft. Eren panted heavily as he felt himself widen and accustoming to the huge intrusion, clenching around his boyfriend and crossing his legs behind Levi’s lower back, pressing him deeper inside. He needed to feel more of him, needed to be as close as physically possible. Levi groaned low in his throat at the action, snapping his hips forwards involuntarily and trying to angle his thrust so that he hit Eren’s prostate. Judging by the beautiful sight that followed, it worked. 

Not only did the brunet arch his back and pressed his hips as low as he could with his hands cuffed, but he also opened his mouth widely in a loud cry of his lover’s name, cheeks flushed in a gorgeous red. He came not a second later, white strands spurted onto his belly as soon as Levi was completely seated inside him and he was _allowed_ to reach his climax. Levi felt Eren tighten impossibly around him, mewling and panting, and thought he’d came at the sight of him, but was just able to contain himself. 

Before Eren could gather himself and calm down, Levi let his cock slide out slowly till only the tip was inside before thrusting his hips forwards again, cussing under his breath at the sensation. Eren’s insides were twitching because of the overstimulation, making Levi groan low in his throat. 

“Fuck, Eren, you’re so. wonderfully. tight.” He punctuated nearly each word with a sudden thrust, at what the brunet cried out loudly, filling the room with broken moans and pleads. For what, he had no idea.

“I-I can’t take it _nngh_ -anymore, _Leviii-_!”

Said person snapped his hips forwards with a groan at the moan of his name, and Eren sobbed once again, not able to hold back since his entire body felt like it was on fire and his insides as if thousands of tiny needles tortured him. The thrusts’ pace was switching between agonizing slow and soothingly fast and sudden. Due to the blindfold everything was even more intense than usually, especially after this mind-blowing orgasm because of which he was still over-sensitive. It was wonderfully fulfilling but excruciating at the same time.

But Levi couldn’t hold himself back any longer, especially with Eren clenching around him all the time, sucking him in like he was paid to do so. While he gripped Eren’s hips with one hand as if his life depended on it, the other one reaching forwards trembling and sliding the black cloth off the brunet’s head. Although his field of vision was already pecked with white dots, he carefully watched out for not tugging on Eren’s hair. Black and emerald eyes looked up at him after the brunet blinked he few times, and as soon as Levi caught his lover’s beautiful gaze he let out a grunt, pressing himself into Eren deeply and painting his walls white. Eren breathed heavily during Levi’s orgasm and whined as he felt the raven’s hot cum inside. The feeling alone made his newly erect cock twitch once again and he followed his lover into the abyss of climax. 

For some minutes, they just lay close to each other, Levi on top of Eren and both of them breathing heavily. The raven was the first to compose himself, retreating his hips so that he slid out of Eren before opening his cuffs and going into the bathroom to fetch a washcloth. Although he hurried to be in bed next to his boyfriend as soon as possible, Eren was already fast asleep when he returned. Levi gently wiped off the results of their highs careful not to wake him before he lay down behind the brunet, spooning him under the sheets. After he kissed his chocolate brown hair softly and wished him goodnight, he finally let exhaustion take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'll gladly write something fluffy for you, So if you have an idea for an ereri one-shot, leave it down below and I see what I can do~ ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
